


I go on too many dates, but I can't make them stay. At least that's what people say.

by blackholenipples



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Obito is hormonal, Rin is the best wingman, Self-indulgent fluff, We work in a gym and are starving students au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-06 10:03:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12209010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackholenipples/pseuds/blackholenipples
Summary: Obito is pretty and I'm out of excuses.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I'm Flexible](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10859343) by [blackkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat). 



> Looks at MLBB doc  
> Looks at all the unfinished wips in my folder  
> Looks at all the midterms I could be studying for  
> have this instead

The floors were waxed last night. It’s lending a dangerous grace to every step Rin’s slippered feet make against the hardwood. The mirrors on every wall prove it makes her look competent and in control. Necessary, today more than usual after last night’s late-night cram session with Shizune. MCATs are awful and she’ll pray every night for the rest of her life if she passes this weekend’s exam. She can’t wait to be learning again.

The overbearing pop blasting through the room’s speakers reaches a cue she could count in her sleep nowadays, and Rin holds up four fingers to the class. Three, two, one... a double clap, and she spins. Switches from side lunges to sumo squats. Back around. She flashes a grin, and gestures to her abdomen. Points to her shoulders.

“Remember ladies, shoulders back and stomach strong!” Her smile feels like plastic. A dozen thirty-something women in bright, tight workout gear fix their posture. Like magic.

  
The rest of the class happens, probably exactly the same way it does every time she uses this playlist, but Rin couldn’t tell you the specifics if her life was on the line. She keeps grinning until the last lady clears the room. She drains her water bottle and undoes her hair. The bottom half is still in her ponytail, which is a good indicator that she needs to get it cut soon. As she leaves the studio, a hand shoves a steaming mug in front of her face. Jasmine tea. She makes a grab and they let it go easily.

Obito then. She takes a sip and it’s just cool enough to be drinkable, which means he made it specially for her and timed the process to get drinkable caffeine into her instantaneously.

  
She looks at him, and as always, his pretty black eyes and soft supermodel curls momentarily make her forget all reason. Why did they break up again? He smiles and his eyes crinkle just a bit at the corners. Damn.

She shakes it off, because there’s a reason that relationship never worked. A very dark-eyed, very heterosexually-disinclined reason that it never would.

“Bribes? At eight thirty in the morning?” She smiles up at him. Always her best friend, exes or no. “There must be a boy involved.”

He grins, bright like the morning sun and shrugs helplessly. Definitely a boy then.

“In the weight room. I told some guy his form was off. He was squatting with his feet turned out.” Rin makes a motion to continue with the hand that isn’t clutching her tea.

“He asked if I’d be willing to give a more hands-on demo.” his look falls flat.

Obito knows his stuff. He’s been a personal trainer at their gym for the last four years while he was working on his undergrad and he’s going to be a damn incredible physiotherapist someday. But he works reception on Mondays, and it shows. The mental image of Obito at the squat rack in khakis and his dreadful orange polo shirt is enough to make her giggle helplessly.

“I promised Minato that I would be nice to people today, so I’m going to go do a bunch of the accounting that he’s been ignoring for the last month. Only, Asuma’s been here since five and needs to go on a break soon. Can you cover it?” He’s biting his lip, and the puppy-dog eyes are out.

Rin considers. On one hand, Obito brought her tea just the way she likes it, but she could really use a shower after an hour-long boot camp class. She’s got the next hour or so free before she has a couple of personal training appointments.

Obito’s eyes get wider. “He’s okay with going at the forty-five if you need to shower. And I’ll wipe down the mats in here.”

She nods. Usually Rin just cleans during this time, and the morning rush should be over by now anyway.

When she gets out to the front desk, freshly showered and changed (into leggings and a tank top because they don’t actually have a dress code, Obito’s just crazy), there’s a tall guy with grey hair sticking straight up leaning against the desk and chatting with Asuma. She flashes him a quick grin and waves at her friend.

“I can help you in a second sir, but I’m afraid Asuma’s off now” she flashes a grin at the customer, with dimples, because even with dumb hair, he’s a good-looking guy. She takes a seat and logs herself into their computer system.

Asuma gets up to go and the guy smiles at her and shakes his head.

“Maa, I’m done for today. I was just hoping to catch another of your co workers before I go. The pretty one, that kind of looks like an angry orange kitten.”

This must be the one Obito was trying to avoid.

Rin’s a good friend.

Sometimes.

But this guy really is very attractive and Obito needs to get laid anyway.

“He should still be cleaning up room 112. Just down the hall and take the first left. It’s on your left.” She points.

The guy grins at her.

“Thank you.”

Maybe she owes Obito coffee tomorrow.

***

Obito’s just putting the last of the cleaned mats back on the rack when there’s a knock on the door.

Weird.

And because the universe (or more likely his best friend) secretly hates him, the squat guy who’d gotten on his nerves so quickly earlier is standing there grinning at him.

His eyes roam down, and back up in the most blatantly obvious attempt at checking someone out that Obito’s ever encountered. He sticks a hand out.

“Kakashi. Thanks for the advice earlier. I didn’t even realize that was why my knee had been bothering me.”

Obito crosses his arms. Kakashi has dimples. And the kind of lean muscle that speaks of a combination of gym time and a healthy lifestyle. And a light dusting of silver hair on his forearm. Which just  
makes him want to know–

. Not going there.

“If I tell you my name, will you leave me alone?” He’s pretty sure he knows the answer, and trying really hard to be upset about it.

“Nope.” Kakashi drops his hand and takes a step forward. Obito takes a half step back. They’re almost uncomfortably close.

Kakashi leans in to whisper in his ear. “I already know who you are, Obito. And from Minato’s tales, you’re the kind of guy I’d really like to get to know.”

And shit. He’s that Kakashi. One of Minato Namikaze’s family friends. Genius. Great with kids. Has eight fucking dogs. Obito’s had a crush on the guy from his boss’s stories for almost a year now, and here he is on a silver platter.

To hell with it.

Obito reaches out and shuts the door behind Kakashi. He stills. There’s a smile at the corner of his lips. He’s got pretty eyes. Fuck. Obito drops his hand to rest on his hip, warm even through the fabric of his workout pants.

Slowly, he leans in. He closes his eyes and presses his lips against Kakashi’s. He kisses back and it’s gentle. Appreciative. Exploratory. Big hands are in his hair, tilting his head and there’s warm air against his mouth as Kakashi’s lips open.

Without conscious thought, Obito mimics him. Kakashi runs his tongue against Obito’s lower lip. He feels the shiver that goes through both of them. His hand moves up, under Kakashi’s shirt to rest on his lower back and he’s pulling him in closer.

Kakashi grips his hair tighter, and huh. Obito hadn’t noticed his hands moving, but he very much likes the warmth on the back of his neck gently pulling him in to bridge that last inch between them. Chest to chest, he pulls back just enough to break the kiss. Obito’s breathing is ragged.

“Work.” He manages.

Kakashi kisses him, short this time. Just the brush of a smile against his lips, but something in Obito’s stomach shifts in giddy glee.

“So I’ll see you after?” he asks, and it’s a question, a prayer and a promise all in one.

Fuck. Obito owes Rin so much more than tea for this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to leave it at one chapter, but i remembered my inspiration for the fic and couldn't resist torturing kakashi.
> 
> For reference, this is about 2-3 months after the first bit.
> 
> The kurenai thing is because she's got culy black hair and both she and obito need more people to love platonically.

Obito groans dramatically and flings himself onto the empty spinny chair at the front desk. Kurenai laughs at him because she's the worst sister in existence. 

 

“Tobi. Obi. Babyto.” She says. Sing-song is dangerous. It means Kurenai will tease him until  _ the end of time  _ should he choose to share his woes. Not that she wouldn't anyways because  _ older sibling _ . 

 

“Boyfriend trouble?” she asks. It's not even close to empathetic because she and Asuma are living a fairytale romance, but it’s sympathetic enough that he's willing to complain at her. 

 

“Kakashi,” he starts, “is hot as sin and great in bed. 

 

“Plus he's a physics teacher, so he's got the whole ‘intelligent, creative, vicious asshole who gets far too much pleasure out of torturing his students’ thing going for him”

 

Kurenai looks like she's smothering giggles as she motions to continue. 

 

“However, said asshole is currently on very thin ice.” Obito states with a glance up. 

 

She raises an eyebrow. He leans back and takes a breath. 

 

“He promised to try the pairs yoga at North Sound Park with me yesterday afternoon.”

 

Kurenai grins. “Because Rin wants to run one and Konan refuses to be her co-lead? “

 

Obito shrugs. The fact that Rin owns him is old news.

 

“Anyway,” he continues, “Kakashi’s been making innuendos about getting his hands all over me for  _ days _ so it's pretty obvious he was at least willing to attempt the class. But we get there, right. The asshole takes one look at the instructors and runs off screaming.” 

 

Obito lets his head drop to thunk against the desk. 

 

“So now I have to run a couples yoga class without ever having done one. But worse than that, my boyfriend has some kind of deep, dark yoga-related issues that he didn't even bother to tell me about—

 

Obito’s tirade is cut off by a high-pitched whine above them. It sounds suspiciously like something that would emerge from human vocal chords. 

 

Kurenai starts dying of laughter. 

 

“Kash—” she manages to blurt out before she cuts herself off with a helpless laugh strong enough to make her fall off her goddamn chair. 

 

But Obito knows his sister well. And she's been friends with Kakashi since they ended up lab partners in a second-year chem course (she has pictures of sixteen-year old Kakashi on her phone and it's hilarious). 

 

“Kakashi.” he says flatly. “Asshole, if you're eavesdropping from the vents, you had better get down now. Otherwise the only action you'll see in the next month is Jiraiya’s god-awful porn books.”

 

The grate moves and a silver-haired figure actually does drop from the ceiling to stand beside him. That's…  something.

 

At least he listened? 

 

Deliberately, Obito turns away from his boyfriend to demand an explanation from his sister. Only, she's still rolling on the floor, clutching her stomach and laughing helplessly. 

 

A chin comes to rest on his shoulder and there's the unmistakable brush of Kakashi’s lips against his cheek. 

 

Obito closes his eyes. 

 

“Start explaining.”

 

“I love you.” Kakashi’s whisper is husky and full of affection in Obito’s ear. He squashes the warmth that's trying to build up in his chest. 

 

“Nuh-uh.” Thankfully, his voice comes out flat instead of breathless and full of adoration for the ridiculous man-child behind him. 

 

“You don't get to say it for the first time in an attempt to get out of trouble asshole.”

 

Obito would bet good money that Kakashi’s pouting. 

 

“Tobi, you're going to make me relive one of the most scarring moments of my life? Really??” he whines. 

 

Obito says nothing. He taps the toe of his sneaker against the floor. It would work better if he were wearing literally anything other than workout gear, but Kakashi still exhales in defeat. 

“Let's just say, seeing either of the instructors in yoga pants is something of an immediate mood-killer.”

 

Obito thinks back. One of the instructors had been a man with long black hair and the grace of a ballerina. The other had been familiar in a vague way. 

 

White hair. Broad shoulders and laughing grey eyes. Familiar bone structure. Obito has no idea how he hadn't recognised the man as Kakashi’s father. 

 

Which means that, considering their body language, the class’s teacher was his stepdad. 

 

He gives up. 

 

Obito starts laughing. 


End file.
